The Internet comprises a vast number of computers that are interconnected for the purpose of exchanging information. Various protocols, such as the HyperText Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”), have been defined to aid in this exchange of information. The HTTP protocol provides a way to identify various resources (e.g., files) that are accessible through the Internet. The World Wide Web (“WWW”) is a subset of the Internet that supports the exchange and display of information that is stored in a format known as the HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”). The WWW allows a server computer, called a Web site, to send HTML documents to client computers. These HTML documents are referred to as Web pages. When a client computer receives a Web page, the client computer, typically under control of a Web browser, uses the content of the HTML document to generate a display for the Web page. These Web pages may contain regions through which a user at a client computer can input information to be transmitted to the server computer. When the server computer receives such information, it can customize the appearance of the Web page that is to be displayed next to the user. In this way, a transaction between a server computer and a client computer can involve the display of multiple Web pages.
One of the benefits of WWW is that it facilitates such transactions generally and in particular, transactions relating to electronic commerce. For example, a user can use the WWW to purchase items, such as a computer game, by selecting the item, paying for the item, and downloading the item to the client computer through a series of Web pages. In addition, the WWW may be used to purchase items that can be delivered through normal distribution channels (e.g., U.S. Postal Service). For example, a user may browse a Web page that lists various items, such as books, that may be purchased. The purchaser selects the items that are to be purchased, provides electronic billing information, and provides delivery information identifying the destination at which the items are to be delivered to the purchaser. The delivery information generally includes the full name and address of the purchaser. The items are then sent to the purchaser at the address specified by the provided delivery information. Of course, since purchasers generally know their own names and addresses, they can be expected to provide correct and complete delivery information. If, however, the purchaser does not provide sufficient delivery information, then the items cannot be properly delivered, and the order generally will not be accepted by the Web page.
Alternatively, the purchaser may desire to have the items delivered to a third party as a gift. In such an instance, the purchaser must provide sufficient delivery information for the gift recipient in order for the gift to be delivered successfully. Unfortunately, gift givers do not always know the delivery information for gift recipients. For example, a gift giver who is purchasing a gift for a recipient who has only been contacted via electronic mail may only know the recipient's name and electronic mail address. Thus, the gift giver cannot provide sufficient delivery information. Further, even when the gift giver has or can obtain complete delivery information for the recipient, it is often inconvenient and burdensome for the gift giver to provide this information. Again, such an order lacking sufficient delivery information will generally not be accepted by the Web page. In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a computer system that would support the delivery of gifts even when sufficient delivery information is not provided.